Unexpected Visitors
by staymad
Summary: Chapter 2 of my fanfic series called Wake Up In London Niall Horan and you. Rate, comment, suggest, request & follow ! :-)


First of all, I didn't even know how I got to read the newspaper. I was... Obeying! Well, practically. I got so mad at me I throwed the newspaper and it flew around the bedroom. I hit the door with a chair and nobody came. They didn't come. I was late for school, well, who the hell cares?!

Something about that newspaper was troubling me.

What if they were right?

What if.. I was in some big trouble?

My rebel side took action again... I thought

SO, WHAT DO I CARE.

That's me in action.

My common sense started talking.

"open it... read it... read it... something... is..."

I didn't let it finish. I took the newspaper and the voice switched off.

Maybe I was possessed or something.

Not that I cared either.

I went and drank some coca-cola. I said no to beer. Weird thing!

What's with me? I thought nothing ever troubles me. I'm the one who troubles here.

"We'll see..." The newspaper was talking.

"Shut up! Open yourself." I was talking to the newspaper

Of course the newspaper didn't open.

I started reading.

I didn't have to read much, because...

I choke.

No, literally I was choking on the coke.

I AM IN THE FRONT PAGE NEWS !

I reconsidered my happy mood.

So, what do I care?

Rebel mood again.

Was I bipolar or something? I was starting to scare me.

I made de front page on the sunday newspaper.

It said. "Niall Horan seems very affective and passionate with random lady at a club. We've reserved the rights and will not mention where were they spotted. However, While having a relationship with Madison Grace, Horan has been spotted with this random lady having... almost sexual relations. It's not the first time young Niall has been seen cheating on Madison. He was spotted kissing with Aurelie Montgomery at the Madison Square. Where is it all going? Is this Niall's new and secret girlfriend?..."

And it keept on.

I started to choke again.

HOW COULD THEY THINK I WOULD BE THE GIRLFRIEND OF THAT GORILLA DUDE?  
HE'S MUSIC WAS ALL LOVE AND POP AND "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL"  
MINE WHERE ROCK N ROLL AND HEAVY METAL. YEAH, THOSE "AMERICAN IDIOT" AND "21 GUNS"

Far from liking One Direction.

My lungs were closing for lack of breath.

Even my body seemed to think that indignant!

I would continued reading if it wasn't for a knock on my window.

instinctively I went to the door.

More knocks in the window.

I turned.

I stayed breathless staring at my window.

What I saw there made me want to die. And usually the ones that wanted to die were my victims.

Yeah, I was a bully. And really carefree.

So What.

THE BOY IN MU FUCKING WINDOW WAS THE FUCKING GUY WHICH I WAS KISSING AND THE FUCKING ONE THAT MADE ME APPEAR IN THE FRONT PAGE ON THE NEWSPAPER.

Fuck him.

I tried to ignore him.

I turned on the TV.

Man, I was all over the news!

The dude is famous.

SO WHAT. WHO FUCKING GIVES A FUCKING FUCK.

Rebel side again.

I was getting tired of it.

More knocks on the window.

Finally I decided to open it because, I do what I want.

The dude dropped his mouth when he saw me.

Muggle.

"Tell me, punk, what brings you here? Go away, you are all over the news. No more drama."

That sounded really boring and like a careful person.

So not me.

Why do I change personalities when I'm with another person?

Did I like this dude?

Omg. It can't be.

"Well, you say, good morning Niall, how are you? I hope you're fine. DON'T YOU THINK."

"I do what I want and I say what I please."

"Rebel one, huh? Not working with me."

"Since when did you became a bad imitation of rebel? You're dorkie fans will be dissappointed. Wait, how do you call those jerks? Oh, yes, Directioners" -She was imitating a girly girl's voice.

"Can I come in?"

"What a question. OF COURSE NOT."

"After all of yesterday, you still do not trust me?"

"Hey punk, there's nothing between us. How did you get my address, anyway?"

I was softening.

That's bad.

I'm a rebel.

Not a nerd.

"Nothing between us. -he laughed and mimicked my voice, that came very bad-"

I couldn't supress a laugh.

WAIT, WAS I LAUGHING?!

oh, shit.

Ok, I had to admit the guy was hot. Really hot. A sexy dude. He was shirtless, and you could see his boxers. He had a strong abdominal. Blue eyes, I got lost in them. A beautiful smile and rosy, fleshy lips. Kissable, really kissable ones. I could understand his fans.

More or less.

Ok, he's perfect.

But, what's he doing here?

"What are you doing here, dude?" I hid all my appreciation (love?) for him behing a careless, sharp laugh.

He came in.

He sat on my bed.

"Fuck off" I said rudely

"Watch the vocabulary, punk."

"GET OUT OF HERE, I HATE YOU."

"You'll like the news I bring."

"I hate everything that comes from you."

"We'll see."

"What is it, Horan?"

"Oh, you're calling me by my last name! it's a success."

I smiled.

"Do not get accustomized to it. What is it?"

"We have to run away."  



End file.
